Deep In Your Eyes
by EarthGizmo
Summary: Aang and Katara drama. Takes place between episode 1 and 2 of book 3.  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place between episode 1 and 2 of book 3 Fire**

**this is my version I guess you could call it**

Aang sat down on a rock in the cave they had found near the shore. His whole body furiously growled at him in pain. Since waking up from being on the Fire Nation navy ship he hasn't felt very well. His back clawed at the rest of his body, but what hurt the most was his heart. His heart burned from what happened how bad it most of felt for Katara to wacth him plunge down to his death. He shivered at the thought.

Aang sat up from his daze and looked around, he saw Toph picking at her toe nails which was a regular routine. Sokka doing some crazy thing with Momo. He looked over at Katara she was sitting near the edge of the cave looking at the shore. She was wearing her ripped Water Tribe clothes and a Fire Nation hood.

Aang didn't like seeing her depressed, she had a gloomy face just gazing off into the distance. The worst was her eyes unlike usally were full of beauty and compassion were now of sadness and depression. She looked his way and he forced a smile at her. She could see right past his walls. Since they have all been together for a while they get to know eachother and Katara knows Aangs feelings just by looking into his eyes.

She could see right through him and sometimes that wasn't a good thing.


	2. The Way You Look

**Sorry for the short begining just wanted to see if this story would catch on into me brain :)**

Sokka got up and looked at Aang then to the rest of the team. ''Hey guys I'm hungry,'' he whined.

Katara looked over at him ''Well maybe if we were able to go in town we would have already!''

Toph looked up ''Wow Sugar Queen don't get your panies in a bunch, heres some bugs,'' Toph slammed her fist against the wall as cavehoppers flew out of the holes.

Aang just watched them in awe without him they would argue all the time. ''Hey well listen here Toph you haven't done much these past days! If we could we would go in town but Aangs hurt and we don't have any fire nation clothes! WE WOULD LOOK OUT OF PLACE!'' Katara snapped.

''Hey don't you dare say _look_ in front of me Sugar Queen I AM BLIND HERE!'' Toph pointed at her eyes.

Aang put his head up ''Guys calm down, the more you argue the more you are going to get angry. We need to find some clothes ok? I saw this place when we were flying with clothes hanging everywhere, lets just head over there.'' Aang stood up and felt the pain rise in his back, he tried to look like he wasn't injured but he didn't do a good job.

Katara got up and walked over to him and whispered ''Sorry we just kinda...'' She looked over at Toph ''Are feeling a little down I guess.''

Toph and Sokka walked over she nudged him with her elbow ''Sorry Aang''

''Yeah were sorry Twinkle Toes we... wait Sokka why did you just say you were sorry?''

Toph looked over to Sokka.

''Well I kinda just brang up the whole 'food meat now!' thing. So sorry.''

''Its ok'' Aang said as they started walking out of the cave.

Aang crouched behind a rock and caused great pain in has stomach. He moaned a little, then felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He looked behind him to find Katara giving a little smile, he forced a smile back.

Aang pointed ''See look that guy is sleeping but I don't know if we should really take these clothes.''

''Well what else are we supposed to do live one cavehoppers for the next weeks.I don't think so we need to be healthy if we wanna actually lead the invasion'' Sokka brang up.

Katara crouched next to Aang ''Sorry Aang but how else will we survive? We kinda need these clothes.'' She grabbed his hand gently. He looked into her sea blue eyes as he thought to himself _God I love it when she looks at me like that with those amazing eyes_. Katara stared at him in confusion as he was dazed gazing in her eyes.

''Aang snap out of it.'' She looked down.

''Heh sorry I...'' He cut himself off so he didn't embarass himself anymore. Katara could see his face turn pink and she giggled it was funny when he just day-dreamed in her eyes.

''Ok'' Toph said ''Thats mine over there'' she pointed and ran off towards it.

''I want the suit!'' Aang exclaimed. Katara ran after him for her clothes while Sokka followed.

Aang dressed behind a bush while Katara and Toph ran off in some random direction.

He put the black pants on and then the dark red undershirt. He knew it wouldn't look good without the vest so he put that on **(Just think of him in the same fire nation clothes ;)** He took the band that was used for his vest and undershirt and tied it onto his head covering his arrow.

Aang took his hair and pushed it up in a wave like a flame 'making it look cool' in his opinion. _Kataras gonna dig my hair._ He came out from behind the bush and sat on a rock to put his shoes on.

Sokka had finished and came to join him, Sokka gave him the smile that said 'I'm a ladies man'.

Aang put his shoes on to see Katara and Toph come over.

Katara was wearing a skirt that ended so her belly was exposed then came up again and her chest. Aang stared at her he hadn't ever seen her exposed this much cuz' he isn't one of those perverts that watchs her take a bath. His eyes glued onto her brests _...wow unbeliviable_. He then quickly put his eyes onto hers instead so he wouldn't get caught.

''How do I look?'' She said. Aang's only anwser he could find was _fricken hot_ but that would be rude unless they were alone. Which in his mind can happen any day.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Well what do you think? I'm not one of those people to ask for reveiws every chapter but plz reveiw now! I'm having a HUGE writers block but will post as soon as possible!** thanks everyone!**


End file.
